


Street Punks I'm Your What Now?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Street Punks I'm Your What Now?

Maria finished locking up the chinese restaurant and waved bye to the owner before walking back

Swift was in the Crib sharpening his Katanas 

Carrie was walking home from the movies.

Rebel was drinking a beer watching tv at their crib.

Maria walks past the dock and sees some light in the abandoned building

Swift continues before exiting the crib

Carrie was a block from her place. She continued walking.

Rebel got up and got a snack.

Maria sneaked into the crib and looked around 

Swift spots you and tilts his head going to follow

Carrie went inside her place going to take a shower.

Rebel saw a girl.  
"Well hello there. What're you doing here?"

Maria jumped and looked over "Umm .... I thought this place was inhabited ."

Swift sneaks inside and looks around the apartment "Where did that girl go ?" whispers 

Carrie got in her shower and started washing her body.

Rebel looked at her.  
"Uh it is inhabited as you can clearly see. We live here."

Maria nods "Oh ... Well I'm sorry for disturbing you .." starts to walk out

Swift hears and walks to the bathroom and looks inside 

Carrie then rinsed and then started washing her hair.

Rebel wrapped his arms around her licking her ear.  
"Where do you think you're going?"

Maria yelped and stays still "Ummm ..... What are you d-doing ?"

Swift watches you getting bathe and feels himself get hard 

Carrie rinsed her hair then got out dripping wet. She looked at Swift and screamed.

Rebel nipped her ear.  
"Loving you babe."

Swift smirked and gets closer to you 

Maria blushes and tries pushing him away "I don't even know you !" 

Carrie tried to escape.

Rebel sucked on her earlobe.

Maria moans and tries to push him away harder

Swift picks you up by your waist "Where are you going love?" 

Carrie blushed.  
"Trying to get away from you pervert! Let me go!"

Rebel growled and grabbed her taking her to his room.

Maria screamed a bit and punched the back "Hey !"

Swift chuckles as he pinches one of your breasts 

Carrie moaned.  
"Please stop!"

Rebel laid her down on his bed making hickies on her neck.

Swift brings her to her room and pins her down

Maria moans and thrashes around "No !" 

Carrie looked into his masked eyes blushing.  
"Why're you doing this?"

Rebel tied her to his bed making hickies on her shoulders.

Swift smirks as he pulled out handcuffs and cufs you to the bed "Well , I need a mate and you seen suitable so~" kisses your stomach. 

Maria moans lightly and tries to break out again but fails

Carrie struggled.  
"Let me go!"

Rebel took her shirt off sucking on a nipple kneading the other.

Maria had to decide today to not wear a bra and moans a bit .

Swift chuckles at your attempt and kisses your neck about to make a mark 

Carrie started to moan.

Rebel switched nipples.

Swift nibbles until he reached your shoulder and bites you making a mark 

Maria moans as she still squirms to get away

Carrie screamed in pain crying.

Rebel licked and kissed her stomach.

Maria cries a bit as she tried moving her hips "P-please stop....."

Swift smirks as he licks away the blood and goes down sucking on one of your mounds

Carrie whimpered arching her back.

Rebel ignored her sucking on her clit rubbing it.

Swift continues and bites on your nipple while massaging the other

Maria moans out loud and tries kicking her legs

Carrie moaned.

Rebel fingered her.

Swift continued abd switched to the other as he uses his hand to rub you

Maria winced a bit at the feeling

Carrie mewed.

Rebel rubbed along her lining.

Swift can feel you were dripping wet as he slides a finger in easily qnd moves

Maria starts moaning a bit as she moves her hips , letting lust take over her body

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel massaged her g spot.

Swift looks around inside with his finger for your g-spot until he hits it 

maria moans loudly as she couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips

Carrie moaned.

Rebel slid his tongue inside her licking her inner walls.

Swift smirked as he kept pushing his finger in to hit that spot until he slid in another finger

Maria gasped and struggled against her binds as she moans , tilting her head back

Carrie whimpered arching her back.

Rebel scissored her massaging her g spot.

Maria moans louder as she feels her climax coming closer

swift continued as he puts his mouth over one of your nipples and bites it lightly

Carrie mewed gripping the sheets.  
"Please stop!"

Rebel got his dick out and rammed it into her really fast.

Maria grips the sheets as she cried , screaming in pain , feeling him stretch her walls and break through her hymen .

Swift growled as she said so and pulled out his member and slams it into you going in deep

Carrie screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rebel slammed into her harder and faster.

Maria cries harder as she only feels pain , feeling him go faster

Swift ignores and continues thrusting in deep and fast 

Carrie moaned in pain.

Rebel gripped her hips bucking into her.

Maria sniffs as she tried wiggling her hips away

Swift groans as he felt close and slams harder and faster now 

Carrie moaned as she came all around his dick.

Rebel hit her g spot.

Maria groans in pain and pleasure as she felt herself climax around him

Swift pushes through your cervix and into your womb , climaxing into her as she came 

Carrie panted as she cried.  
"Get out of me! You fuckin raped me! Let me go!"

Rebel came inside her pulling out panting.

Maria pants as she was still crying and squirms some more 

Swift smirked as he pulled out and watches you " No I won't ~ Your my mate now ." 

Carrie looked away from him sobbing.  
"You better not have gotten me pregnant you asshole!"

Rebel nuzzled her neck churring.

Swift nuzzles her stomach " Its a possibility ~"

Maria stops crying and just pants as she looks at him"Y-you raped me ..." 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel smirked nodding.

Maria whimpers a bit and pulls on her hands and got a few rope burn

Swift smirks and pulls away goign to lie down beside you 

Carrie sighed.

Rebel nuzzled her cheek churring.

Swift nuzzles next to you

Maria lets him as she looks away 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel kissed her cheek.

~Next day~

Maria was asleep shivering in the cold

Swift was awake and was training a bit 

Carrie was asleep on Swift's bed.

Rebel went to look for her and found her grabbing her taking her back to the crib.

Maria walks up after she was brought back and looks around cursing "Fuck ... I almost escaped to .."

Swift finishes and walks over to his room to check on her 

Carrie was still sleeping.

Rebel brought her some hot towels to warm her up.

Maria yawns tiredly and moves away from him

Swift sat on his bed and strokes your cheek 

Carrie whimpered in her sleep.

Rebel sighed and left his room.

Maria watched as he left and washes herself with the towels when he left

Swift looks curious as he leans down to listen 

Carrie soon woke up and looked up at Swift blushing.

Rebel sat down and watched tv.

Maria got changed back into her clothes and gets her bag and starts to leave

Swift smirks "Yes ?~" was interested in what you were whimpering about 

Carrie blushed wondering why he was smirking.  
"Uh what. What's wrong?"

Rebel saw her leave and growled going after her.

Maria continues walking through the docks and made it to the exit

Swift smirked as he looked at her "Why were you whimpering in pleasure huh ?" 

Carrie looked at him lost.  
"What do you mean? I whimpered in pleasure?"

Rebel sped up and caught her again this time tying her up carrying her back to the crib.

Maria thrashed around and tries breaking out "H-hey !"

Swift nods as he still had you tied up "Yes , in your sleep . Naughty Girl~" 

Carrie glared at him now.  
"I did because some pervert touched me in my sleep and untie me right now!"

Rebel untied her tying her to his bed and made hickies on her neck.

Swift shakes his head "How will I know that you won't run away ?" 

Maria gulps and whimpers as he did and closes her eyes , regretting trying to escape "N-no....." 

"Because I literally won't be able to move my lower body because I'm sore."

Rebel groped her boobs making hickies on her shoulders.

Swift nods as he only unties your hands as he looks over your body 

Maria groans a bit and tries to kick him 

Carrie untied her ankles.  
"I said I won't be able to escape anyway because I'm in pain. Please don't rape me again!" she sobbed.

Rebel lifted up her shirt making hickies on her stomach.

Swift pins you down , smirking "No promises ~ " massages your hips

Maria squirms as he did so "I'm sorry for trying to run , please..." 

Carrie moaned pushing him off of her.  
"I said don't rape me again! Also you don't even love me! You just want my body and to get me pregnant!"

Rebel made hickies on her thighs ignoring her.

Maria moans a bit as she closes her legs tightly 

Swift overpowers her as he pins her down again tightly and looks at her "I never said I liked your body ." kisses her forehead. 

Carrie blushed.  
"No I said you don't love me. You just want my body for sex. That's all," she said sadly looking away from him.

Rebel sucked on her clit rubbing it.

Maria moaned louder as she pulled on her binds "S-stop ...Please ." begs 

Swift chuckles as he kisses her neck "I do love you ~ Why would I mate with you and Call you my mate then?"

Carrie shrugged as she moaned.  
"Please don't rape me. I'm still in pain," she sobbed shaking in fear.

Rebel slid two fingers inside her rubbing along her lining.

Maria tilts her head back and moans as she resisted herself from getting wet at his touch

Swift shook his head "I'm sorry but ... I have to make sure your pregnant ." kisses your cheek 

Carrie suddenly threw up glaring up at him.  
"There does that answer your question?!"

Rebel scissored her massaging her g spot.

Maria bit her lip hard as she hid her face in his pillow 

Swift nods chuckling "Yes it does ..." he continues to trail his hand down and massage your area

Carrie refused to moan for him.  
"I said don't you try to rape me again," she said vehementally.

Rebel slid his tongue inside her pussy licking her inner walls."

Maria kept back her climax as he continues

Swift growls a bit and thrusted three fingers in 

Carrie still didn't give in.

Rebel lapped at her g spot.

Maria bit on her lip harder as she continued to hold it in 

Swift continued pushing in and out , knowing you'll get more sore if your womanhood is dry 

"Stop please! You know I'm pregnant! Don't rape me again!" Carrie cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rebel rammed his dick inside her growling as he pounded into her hard and fast.

Maria screamed a bit into the pillow as she felt pain and really hot on the inside as there was nothing for lubrication

Swift shakes his head , not answering you as he pulled out his fingers and gets ready 

Carrie stopped him.  
"Wait! Think about what you're gonna do. Your kids will die. I can't have sex while I'm pregnant."

Rebel slammed into her harder and faster.

Maria cries in pain as he rammed "Please ! Stop !"

Swift looks at you "You are still in your early stages ~" Slams into you deep 

Carrie screamed in pain as she cried.

Rebel ignored her gripping her hips bucking into her.

Maria gulps as she still doesn't give in and bites her bottom lip harder 

Swift grabs your legs and rolls you onto your side and thrusts in deeper 

Carrie moaned crying.

Rebel hit her g spot.

Swift groans as he can feel her tightening around him as he continues not going to climax until she does 

Maria cries harder as she almost stops resisting

Carrie mewed as she sobbed.

Rebel hit it again wanting her to cum.

Maria screamed out loud as she climaxed hard and almost passed out 

Swift ignored your cries as he continues thrusting in deeper and faster 

Carrie whimpered and came.

Rebel came pulling out panting.

Maria pants as well , lying limply 

Swift feels it and came into her before staying in there for a while 

Carrie cried.

Rebel nuzzled her.  
"I love you."

Maria cried into the pillow as he said so 

Swift lies down next to you rubbing your stomach 

Carrie pushed him off of the bed.  
"Why'd you rape me again?! That's not love!"

Rebel kissed the back of her neck.

Swift got up and stretches as he looked at you "Just wanted to make sure you were really pregnant then ."

Maria shivers as she stops crying and just stays still 

"I have morning sickness you asshole! Of course I'm pregnant!" Carrie shouted at him.

Rebel hugged her tightly to him.  
"What's wrong love?"

Swift chuckled "Okay , okay , now Calm down .." 

Maria turns to look at him glaring "You fucking raped me again , that's what's wrong."

"No I will not calm down! I'm not gonna be with you!" Carrie yelled at him.

Rebel sighed.  
"I know but I'm on my mating season so expect it to happen."

Maria turned away again "Yeah , maybe I'll be raped to death ...."

Swift growls and pins her down again "Yes you will , I will always find you even if you run , if you can ~" 

Carrie glared at him and sighed.  
"You know I have a life to live too you know!"

Rebel sighed.  
"I won't do that baby."

Maria sighs as well as she tugs on her wrists "Then what happened just now ?"

Swift glares back " I know , I'll still be watching ." 

"Stalker," Carrie spat at him.

Rebel sighed.  
"Just expect it to happen like what just happened ok?"

Swift looks at you "Your already pregnant with my kids ..."

Maria sighs "At least let me out !"

"Because you fuckin raped me!"

Rebel sighed untying her.

Swift nods "Look , its mating season . It was going to happen ."

Maria rubs her hands as she lies back dwon 

Carrie sighed.  
"But why me? I hate you!"

Rebel looked down at her.

Swift chuckles "We have instincts on who to pick as mates ."

Maria groans a bit as he moved a bit 

Carrie sighed.

Rebel kissed her cheek.

Maria blushes and slaps him on the chest

Swift pulls away and looks at you "Are you hungry?" 

Carrie nodded.

Rebel growled at her.

Swift nods as he went out and cooked somethign in the kitchen

Maria growls back 

Carrie waited.

Rebel sighed hugging her tightly to him.

Swift returns holding a sandwich

Maria blushes a bit and squirms trying to get out 

Carrie started eating it.

Rebel sighed.  
"I love you sweetie."

Swift watches you and smiles a bit

Maria glares up "Hate you to ..." 

Carrie soon finished it.  
"Am I supposed to be naked forever?!"

Rebel sighed.  
"Look I really am sorry."

Swift laughs a bit as he tosses you some clothes "Here ~"

Maria looks at him "How do I know your not lying?"

Carrie got dressed.

Rebel sighed shrugging.

Swift watches you "Do you need to go anywhere?"

Maria sighs as she tries to pull away 

Carrie sighed.  
"Well I have a job to get to."

Rebel pulled her closer to him hugging her to him crying.  
"I'm so sorry."

Maria sighs as she wipes his tears as she nuzzles him "Its okay ...."

Swift nods "Do you need any help getting there ?" 

"No I'll be fine."

Rebel churred when she nuzzled him as he rubbed her back.

Maria looks at him "You tricked me didn't you ?"

Swift nods as he lies down next to you 

Carrie looked away from him blushing.

Rebel looked at her.  
"What're you talking about? I never tricked you."

Maria laughs a bit "But you just cried ...."

Swift hugs you close , taking in your warmth 

Carrie squeaked blushing.

"Yeah I really cried. I never cry. How do you think I tricked you?"

Maria chuckles as she hugs him lightly "I dunno , to trick me to staying here by crying ..."

Swift chuckles as he coninues 

Carrie blushed.

Rebel sighed.  
"I never did that to you. You can go if you want to. I just wanna start dating you though."

Maria nods "If you want to date ... you only need to ask ." sits up sorely

Swift nuzzles his face in your hair 

Carrie moaned.

Rebel smiled.  
"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Maria thinks for a while before sighing "Sure ..."

Swift smirked as she moaned and kisses the top of her head 

Carrie blushed giggling.

Rebel picked her up spinning her around in joy.

Maria blushes as he did and hugs him around the neck

Swift cuddles her close 

Carrie sighed.

Rebel kissed her cheek.

Swift ignores as he just hugs her

Maria blushes and tries to get out "Okay , okay .." 

Carrie got up and left for work.

Rebel sighed releasing her.  
"If you need to go do stuff babe go ahead."

Maria smiles a bit and stands up sorely "Yeah ... I actually have nothing to do ."

Swift follows after you 

"Why're you following me?"

Rebel smiled at her.  
"Wanna play video games?"

Swift continues "To make sure your safe ."

Maria nods and follows him out to the living room 

Carrie sighed and went inside the bakery where she worked.

Rebel booted up the game system.

Maria watches as he prepares the game 

Swift has his hood on as he walked in 

Carrie whispered to him.  
"What're you doing? You don't need to be here for hours watching me!"

Rebel started playing the game giving her a controller.

Maria tries to beat him and cheats a bit , kissing his cheek

Swift chuckles "That sounds better than just staying in the crib doing nothing ." 

Carrie groaned and started baking in the back with the other employees.

Rebel frowned and he cheated too.

Swift continues to wait at a table for you

maria sighed as he won 

Carrie soon finished and went up to him.  
"What is it Swift?"

Rebel cheered as he won.

Swift points at a cake "What type of cake is that?"

Maria pouted 

"It's Angel Food cake," Carrie said smiling at him.

Rebel kissed her cheek.

Swift looks at it confused "Why is it even called an Angel Food cake ?" 

Maria blushes and continues to pout 

"Because it has colors and the sweetness of an angel. That's why."

Rebel hugged her tightly to him chuckling.

Swift nods and looks at you "Like you ?"

Maria blushes but slowly hugs back 

Carrie blushed beet red.  
"U-uh I-I guess."

Rebel looked at her.  
"Are you hungry babe?"

Swift chuckles "Can I get some ? I'll pay for it."

Maria nods as she nuzzles his shoulder 

Carrie nodded as she gave him a slice.

Rebel churred getting up and made her a sandwich.

Swift pays you and takes a bite "Mmmm ! Its good !" smiles like a child

Maria smiles a bit as she plays the game again 

Carrie smiled at him and went back to work.

Rebel came back with her sandwich.

Maria takes the sandwich and ate it as she smiled at him "Its good !"

Swift continues etaing until he finishes and watches you at the counter 

Carrie then went on break.

Rebel smiled at her.  
"I'm glad."

Swift watches you and was interested in your job

Maria nods as she finishes the sandwich 

"What is it Swift?"

Rebel looked at her smiling.

Swift looks at her "Oh are you done now ?"

Maria smiles back and looks back at the tv screen 

Carrie shook her head no.  
"No I'm on break right now for an hour."

Rebel sat down next to her pulling her onto his lap.

Swift nods and he hugs you close "That's good ~"

Maria blushes and leans back onto him 

Carrie squeaked blushing from the sudden affection.

Rebel put his chin on top of her head watching tv.

Swift nuzzles your neck and hugs you close

Maria blushes and lets him 

Carrie whimpered blushing.  
"Swift please! Not in public!"

Rebel continued watching tv.

Swift chuckled "There isn't any one around , your workers are at the back."

Maria squirms a bit 

Carrie blushed.  
"B-but..........." she said trailing off.

Rebel sighed letting her go.

Swift smirked and kisses her neck "No buts ~"

Maria sits next to him and lies her head on his lap 

Carrie moaned blushing beet red.

Rebel churred and blushed watching tv getting turned on.

Swift looked around for any people and saw none as he continues kissing

Maria doesn't notice as she moved around a bit 

Carrie mewed.

Rebel felt his dick slid out from his slit. He growled.

Maria felt it and jumped up blushing and looks at it curiously "I can see why I'm sore now ."

Swift continues keeping a close watch while sliding his hand into her pants 

Carrie squeaked trying to stop him.

Rebel groaned in discomfort.  
"God now I got an erection!" 

Maria sighs as she wrapped her arms around it and moved it up and down

Swift smirks as he sticks a finger in her 

Carrie whimpered.  
"Swift why now?" she moaned.

Rebel churred growling in pleasure.  
"Oh yeah baby that's it!" 

Swift chuckles as he continues going deeper "Remember .. Any Loud noises and your co-workers will hear ~"

Maria chuckles a bit and continues and tries to fit her mouth over it 

Carrie moaned.  
"Swift please stop! I don't wanna get fired!" she whimpered crying.

Rebel churred and chirped pulling her head closer to him.

Swift sighs and pulls out "You owe me ." 

Maria blushes and sucks on his tip

Carrie pushed him out of the shop.  
"Just go home."

Rebel churred cumming into her mouth.

Swift laughed a bit "If you say so , See you ." walks off

Maria blushes and tries to suck it all in 

After Carrie was done for the day she went back home to her apartment.

Rebel churred loudly.

Swift followed after her and follows to her apartment.

Maria pulled away later wiping her mouth 

Carrie was taking a shower.

Rebel smiled at her.

Swift went in through the window and heads to the bathroom

Maria smiles a bit before lying on the couch 

Carrie had the bathroom door locked. She washed her body.

Rebel stroked her cheek.

Swift growled at that and waited for you before picking up his katanas

Maria blushes and nuzzles into his touch 

Carrie washed her hair then got out drying off. She knew Swift was there. She stayed in the bathroom with the door locked.

Rebel churred kissing her cheek.

Swift breaks down the door 

Maria sighs and lies there 

Carrie shook in fear.  
"Leave me alone Swift! I'm not a sextoy I'm a person!"

Rebel watched tv with her.

Swift sighs and goes to hug you "I thought you were hurtt inside ..."

Maria yawns and starts to fall asleep . 

Carrie pushed him away from her still naked.  
"Yeah right. As if I'm gonna believe that. You tried to rape me in public at my shop! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Rebel rubs her arms stroking her cheeks and pretty soon falling asleep too.

Swift looks at you "If you don't believe me , just say so . But I'll still be watching you ." walks out 

 

Carrie went after him.  
"Wait. What does that even mean?"

Swift turns to look at you "That i care about you ..." 

 

"No I mean what do you mean if I don't believe you just say so?"

 

Swift looks at you "If you don't believe I love or care about you just need to say so ." 

 

"No Swift. It's not that but you tried to rape me where I work. Why'd you do that?"

 

"It's mating season , I have no control over myself ..."

 

Carrie sighed blushing still naked.  
"Fine go ahead then Swift."

Swift looks at you questioningly "What do you mean ?" 

 

"You can have sex with me right now if you need to."

 

Swift nods and smirks a bit , letting lust take over him as he pins you to a wall 

 

Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"At this rate I won't be able to get out of bed for weeks."

Swift laughs a bit as his dick slid out "I'll make sure you will then ..." 

 

Carrie blushed looking away from him.

 

Swift tilts your head up and kisses you while pushing in 

 

Carrie moaned into the kiss.

 

Swift smirked and slid his tongue in you as he slammed into you fast 

 

Carrie mewed sucking on his tongue.

 

Swift groans a bit as He went faster and deeper 

 

Carrie arched her back whimpering.

 

Swift pulls away from the kiss and turns you around so your facing the wall and pushes in deeper

 

Carrie moaned gripping the wall.

 

Swift starts to feel close as he pins you to the wall and goes in faster now 

 

Carrie mewed and came.

 

Swift cums into you as he pants pulling you up , hugging you

 

Carrie hugged him back panting.

 

Swift pants as he hugged you closely "Thanks..."

 

Carrie blushed.  
"F-for what?"

Swift chuckled "For letting me love you ." 

 

Carrie blushed beet red.  
"U-uh no prob," she stuttered.

Swift nods as he walks carries you over to the couch and lies you down 

 

Carrie looked up at him.

 

Swift smiles as he lies down and lets you lie down on him 

 

Carrie stroked his cheek.

 

Swift enjoyed the feeling and hugs her close 

 

Carrie fell asleep.

 

~Next day~

Maria was still asleep on the couch

Swift was awake and was in the kitchen 

Carrie woke up on her couch at her place.

Rebel woke up nuzzling her.  
"Morning babe."

Swift was in the kitchen making pizzs

Maria Blushes and yawns "Morning ,,," 

Carrie sighed.  
"Swift pizza is not breakfast food!" she shouted to him.

Rebel kissed her neck.  
"You hungry sweet cheeks?"

Swift yells back laughing "It is to me !"

Maira nods , feeling s bit uncomfortable and stands up "Yeah I guess ..." 

Carrie sighed. She walked into her kitchen still naked and put on only an apron making bacon and eggs for herself.

Rebel looked up at her.  
"Swertheart what's wrong?"

Swift laughs a bit and slaps your butt as he pulled out his pizza

Maria shakes her head as she stands and runs to the bathroom 

Carrie squeaked blushing as she soon finished and sat down and started to eat.

Rebel followed her into the bathroom.

Swift sat down with her and eats his pizza

Maria was puking in the bathroom

Carrie soon finished and got up got dressed leaving for work.

Rebel rubbed her back smiling.  
"You're pregnant sweetie."

Swift watches you as he finished his pizza and waved bye to you

Maria raises her head and pants "G-guess I am ..." 

Carrie walked to work.

Rebel smiled at her.  
"That's great baby!"

Swift was bored as he lied on your Couch 

Maria nods as she gets up and walks to the kitchen 

Hours later Carrie was done with work for the day and went back home.

Rebel was drinking a beer.

Swift was asleep on the couch , snoring

Maria was done making a pizza for lunch 

Carrie came back and smiled at his sleeping form. She went into her room got naked and went into the shower.

Rebel started playing video games.

Swift hears and smiles a bit , glad your home 

Maria walks out holding a slice and bumps him making him lose 

Carrie started washing her hair.

Rebel groaned.  
"Hey! You made me lose!"

Maria laughs as she leans on the couch "Tough luck ."

Swift gets up and walks into your room to look around

Carrie washed her body.

Rebel frowned and sighed.

Maria sits on the couch as she ate the pizza

swift pulls out some underwear he found in the closet

Carrie washed her hair then got out drying herself off going into her room.

Rebel looked at it.  
"Can I have some?"

Swift hears the water stop and quickly puts all the underwear back in

maria nods as she holds a slice out for him

Carrie looked at Swift.  
"Oh you're up."  
She blushed as she was still naked.

Rebel took it and ate it.

Swift smirks at the view "Yes I am beautiful~"

maria laughed before bringing the whole pizza out "Here."

Carrie blushed beet red.  
"St-stop eye candying me!" she stuttered.

Rebel took it and ate all of it.

Swift chuckled as he pulled out a pair of black lacy panties "Can you put this on?"

Maria stares at him shocked before pouting "Hey..."

Carrie blushed and sighed putting them on.

Rebel smirked at her.  
"Yeah? What's wrong baby?"

Swift smirked and hugged her "Well you look hot~"

maris sighed and ate her last slice "I wanted that...."

Carrie squeaked blushing.

Rebel sighed.  
"Sorry baby."

Maria chuckled "It's fine ..." Nuzzles him 

swift chuckles and lies her down in bed

Carrie looked up at him and sighed.  
"You wanna fuck me don't you?"

Rebel sighed and nodded smiling.

Swift shook his head and just cuddles her 

maria leans against him relaxing while touching her stomach

Carrie cuddled against him.

Rebel churred nuzzling her neck rubbing her stomach.

Swift sighs in content as he cuddles her and rubs her stomach

Maria blushes but smiles at his actions

Carrie unknowingly moaned.

Rebel kissed her stomach.  
"We're gonna have kids sweetie!"

Swift smirks a bit and stops kissing her cheek

maria laughs a bit and gives him a noogie"I know !"

Carrie giggled.

Rebel stopped her.  
"Hey! Knock it off!" 

Maria chuckled and pulled away , standing up and heads to their bedroom

Swift smiles softly and hugs her , yawning

Carrie took the underwear off and fell asleep.

Rebel got up and followed her.

Swift chuckles at her actions and starts to fall asleep

maria lies down in bed stretching before yawning

Rebel laid down next to her pulling her close to him falling asleep.

 

-4 months later-

Maria was at her own home rubbing her round stomach

Swift watches you from the couch carefully

Carrie was reading in her chair.

Rebel was at her house kissing her cheek.

Maria blushes and leans against him 

swift continues to watch you

Carrie was still reading.

Rebel churred pulling her onto his lap.

Maria blushes and leans her head onto his shoulder "Love you ..."

Swift walks over to her

Carrie continued to read.

Rebel smiled at her.  
"Love you too.”

Swift hugs her across her shoulders

maria smiles and nuzzles his arm 

Carrie blushed.

Rebel churred.

Maria chuckled and got up to go to the kitchen

Swift kisses her cheek "Hey ~ Pay attention to me ~"

Carrie looked up at him not amused and sighed.  
"You're so needy you know that?"

Rebel looked up at her and sighed.

Swift smiled like a kid and hugs her tighter " I know !"

Maria took out her pot and started boiling water as she cut up some food 

Carrie pushed him away from her.  
"I couldn't breathe idiot and do you think I'm fat?"

Rebel got up walking into the kitchen and watched her cook.

Swift looks at her and shakes his head , knowing about her feelings "No , no your not ."

Maria tossed it in and accidentally cut her finger

Carrie smiled and nodded.

Rebel licked the blood getting bandages and cream.

Swift sighed in relief and hugged her

Maria blushes and lets him

Carrie hugged him back.

Rebel patched her up.

Swift nuzzles her lovingly 

Maria smiles and pats his head "Thanks ." 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel smiled at her.  
"No prob baby."

Swift looks at her with a smug look 

Maria continues to cook 

Carrie blushed.

Rebel watched her.

Swift pulled away as he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom

Maria finished and set it aside to slow cook 

Carrie blushed.  
"Swift wh-what're you doing?"

Rebel pulled her to him nipping her neck.

Swift lies her down "Just this once , Please ?"

Maria blushed but lets him 

Carrie nodded blushing.

Rebel kissed her cheek setting her down on their bed.

Swift nods and smiles pinning her to the bed 

Maria blushes harder as she lies there 

Carrie looked up at him blushing.

Rebel made hickies on her neck.

Swift pulls off her shirt 

Maria moans lightly and squirms a bit 

Carrie blushed.

Rebel made hickies on her shoulders.

Maria continues to moan and looks at him "H-hey, rebel ... Do easy okay?"

Swift leans down and suck on one of her nipples while pinching the other

Carrie moaned.

Rebel nodded making hickies on her shoulders.

Maria sighed in content as she lets him

Swift swirls his tongue over them before going to the next nipple

Carrie mewed arching her back. Suddenly she was having contractions.  
"Swift they're coming!" she moaned in pain.

Rebel made hickies on her stomach.

Swift panics a bit before grabbing some towels and slipped it under her as he pulls Down her underwear .

Maria moans a bit as she looks down

Carrie soon pushed out a boy turtle and a human girl.

Rebel freaked out.  
"Are they coming?"

Swift looked surprised "Well well , twins ." Cuts off the umbilical cords and quickly gets them washed

!aria starts to pant and grip the bed "Y-yes!!"

Carrie took them and snuggled them to her panting.

Rebel quickly grabbed towels and placed them under her.  
"Push baby push."

Maria nods as she starts pushing hard , screaming a bit

Swift smiled at his new family and nuzzles them 

Carrie smiled up at him and fell asleep needing rest.

Rebel tried to help her calm her down.

Maria pants as she finally pushed out A girl turtle.

Swift smiled and kissed the babies foreheads 

Rebel cleaned her up then handed his daughter to his mate.

 

Maria smiles at the Girl and hugs her close 

 

"You should get some sleep baby. I'll take care of her while you're sleeping or she can rest with you. What are you gonna name her?"

 

Maria shrugs "I'll think tomorrow ... I'm to tired ." 

 

~Next day~

Maria was hugging her daughter close sleeping

Swift nuzzles her and his kids 

Carrie whimpered waking up.

Rebel woke up after passing out sometime in the morning.

Maria was still asleep holding her daughter 

Swift looks at her and smiles 

Carrie smiled back at him.

Rebel kissed their cheeks.

Maria yawns and wakes up a bit

Swift smiles and looks at their daughter and son before talking to you"Are you hungry?"

Carrie nodded.

Rebel smiled at her.  
"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Swift nods as he hands her their daughter and son and goes to prepare somehting

Maria nods as she rubs her eyes 

Carrie breastfed them.  
"Well Swift good news for you. Ever since they started breastfeeding my boobs got a little bigger."

Rebel looked at her.  
"Are you hungry sweet cheeks?"

Swift laughs a bit as he returned holding Some Sandwiches that she likes "I guess that's good ~" purrs

Maria nods as she lifts her shirt to breastfedd "Yes I am ..." 

Carrie giggled.  
"Save it for later sexy."

Rebel nodded kissing her cheek going into the kitchen making her scrambled eggs and bacon.

Swift smirked as he returns holding a plate of sandwiches "Oh yes I will and You owe me for helping you ~"

Maria smiles happily as she continues to breastfeed her daughter 

Carrie glared at him.  
"No I don't! I don't owe you anything!"

Rebel watched her setting her food on a table next to her.

Swift sets the plate down "Okay , calm down ."

Maria finishes and pulls down her shirt "Thanks ." 

Carrie growled at him.  
"Bite me!"

Rebel smiled at her nodding.  
"No prob."

Swift raised his hand in defeat and walks out of the room while the babies cried

Maria eats the food , smiling 

Carrie sighed calming them down.

Rebel watched her smiling.

The babies sniffled and nuzzles against her

Maria finishes and stands up trying to walk around 

Carrie put them down for a nap going after Swift.  
"Swift it's just my hormones!"

Rebel helped her get up.

Swift was sitting on her couch and looks up at her "I know ." chuckles

Maria smiles at him and walks around 

Carrie sat on his lap putting her boobs on his face.

Rebel smiled back at her and watched her carefully making sure she didn't get hurt.

Swift blushes and smiles a bit nuzzling them

Maria walks to the kitchen and prepares a few things before heading to her room and lying down holding her daughter close "Can I name her Liliana?"

Carrie moaned.

Rebel nodded.  
"That's a pretty name."

Swift smirks and went to suckle on one of them

Maria smiles and nuzzles Liliana , lily for short "Thanks ~" 

Carrie mewed.

Rebel nodded. He hugged her kissing her and his daughter.

Swift sucks up some milk and continues 

Maria blushes and has both of her hands on his cheeks and kisses him 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel churred kissing her back.

Swift smirks as he pulls away and goes to the other breasts and does the same.

Maria continues kissing as she pulled away and sets Lily in a crib 

Carrie moaned.  
"Do you like my milk sexy?"

Rebel sighed groaning.

Swift chuckled and nods as he finishes and lets his member slide out

Maria chuckled as she returned and straddles him feeling turned on 

Carrie blushed looking down at it.  
"Wait Swift. Put on a condom first. I don't wanna get pregnant again just yet."

Rebel churred rubbing her hips.

Swift nods as he went to put on the condom and groans in discomfort "This feels uncomfortable ... don't you have what you humans call it? Pills?"

Maria has her hands on his shell "No . I need to go get something ~" 

"I do but I can't take them again just yet. I just gave birth but tomorrow I can."

Rebel sighed nodding.

Swift nods as he positions himself "If you say so Darling ~"

Maria knew she couldn't take the pills as she got a condom 

Carrie waited blushing.

Rebel sighed putting it on his dick as he got naked and thrusted his dick into her.

Maria moans as she squeezed on his dick

Swift smirked and slams her down on him 

Carrie squeaked.  
"Wait I'm on top?!"

Rebel churred as he thrusted deeper into her increasing his pace.

Swift looks at her curiously as he lifts her up and down "Yes?"

Maria moan louder as she felt close to her climax really fast 

"But I don't how to do this! I've never been on top before!" she moaned.

Rebel hit her g spot mulitple times.

Swift chuckled "I'll help you with that then ." moves her up and down harder as he groans , hitting her g-spot

Maria grips his shoulders moaning louder "Oh ~ Yes right there ~" 

Carrie moaned cumming all around his dick as she got off of him panting.

Rebel hit it again nipping her ear.  
"Cum for me baby."

Swift shakes his head and pins her down , thrusting back in "I haven't cummed yet ~"

Maria moans and climaxes hard "Rebel ~!"

Carrie got his dick out of her panicking.  
"No Swift you can't cum into me! I'll get pregnant again!"

Rebel pulls out of her cumming all over her stomach.

Swift rolls his eyes "I'm still wearing the condom okay ?" pounded into her

Maria pants as she feels him cum onto her stomach 

"B-but condoms can break!" Carrie moaned.

Rebel smirked at her.  
"Lap up my cum baby."

Swift sighs as he pulls out just in time and climaxes into the condom and it breaks and pours onto her stomach

Maria pouts and looks at him "Why ?~" 

Carrie moaned as she lapped it up.  
"You taste so good sexy."

"Because I want you to taste it."

Swift chuckled and strokes her head as she did "That's right lap it all up , darling ~"

Maria blushes and uses her fingers to lap it up 

Carrie did until there was nothing left.

Rebel smirked.  
"Eat it all up baby."

Maria blushes harder and licks it all up and looks at him "There ." 

Swift kisses her forehead "Good job cleaning~" 

Carrie blushed nodding.  
"Don't worry Swift. As soon as I start taking the birth control pills tomorrow you can cum all you want in me."

"Good job baby," Rebel said kissing her forehead.

Swift chuckled "Aww I wish I could've done it today . I loved cumming inside you ~" flirts

Maria smiles "T-thanks ~" 

Carrie blushed.  
"Sweetie you're such a ham!" she teased giggling.

Rebel nuzzled her churring.

Swift nuzzles her neck "Thanks ~" 

Maria nuzzles back , loving it 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel smirked.

Maria yawns and leans against him

swift smirks and kisses her neck before stopping

Carrie pouted. Her kids were soon up and she went to feed them again.  
"Swift I want us to go out like a real family but you can't because you're a turtle."

Rebel picked her up placing her on his bed and laid down next to her pulling her close to him.

Swift chuckled "I could pull up my hood though ...." Looks at their son and thinks .

maria pulled away a bit and picked up her daughter and set her between them

"Oh yeah neither can Derek but Emily can. I know I have things that can turn you human. A watch for you and clothes for Derek."

Rebel stroked his daughter's cheek hugging her kissing her forehead.

Swift tilts his head "A watch?"

Maria chuckles and hugs both of them close 

"Yeah. It can turn you into a human."

Rebel sighed nuzzling them and fell asleep.

Swift nods and wonders where the watch is

maria kisses his forehead and yawns going to sleep

Carrie gave him the watch.

Rebel fell asleep next to her.

Swift tries on the watch and urns humans "Whoaaa..." 

 

Carrie blushed looking at him.  
"God you're sexy!"

Swift smirks and walks over to her "Oh I know I am ~" 

 

Carrie blushed beet red backing away from him.

Swift had pinned her to h\the wall and smirks down at her 

 

"Smug conceited bastard," Carrie muttered under her breath as she blushed looking away from him.

Swift growls a bit and kisses her neck "I dare you to repeat that ~" 

 

"Smug conceited bastard!" Carrie said again.

Swift rolled his eyes and kisses her on the lips 

 

Carrie moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

 

Swift continued to kiss her as he rubs her thigh 

 

Carrie deepened the kiss mewing.

 

Swift continues and grinds himself against her 

 

Carrie squeaked and whimpered.  
"Swift stop! Wear a condom! It's not tomorrow yet!" 

Swift chuckles and pulls out a condom and puts it on 

 

Carrie blushed.

 

Swift looks at her "Do you mind if I penetrate your other hole?" 

 

Carrie shook her head no blushing.

 

Swift smirked as he started to push into her "Man your tight ~"

 

Carrie moaned.  
"Ahh Swift!"

Swift continued trying to push in and slides in halfway and thrusted in and out fast 

 

Carrie mewed arching her back.

 

Swift continued until he was in all the way and slams in hard 

 

Carrie whimpered.  
"Ahh Swift!" 

Swift smirked and continues his pace "Scream my name ~"

 

Carrie denied him moaning.

 

Swift growls as he went harder 

 

Carrie whimpered.  
"Swift!!!" she screamed.

Swift smiles and softens his pace a little as he started feeling close as he rubbed her clit 

 

Carrie arched her back moaning.

 

Swift wants her to climax as he thrusted and slips two fingers into her 

 

Carrie mewed and came her cum gushing out of her pussy.

 

Swift smirks as he slams one last time and climaxes into her ass as the condom broke 

 

Carrie whimpered blushing.  
"Lap up my cum Swift!" 

Swift pulls out and pulls off the broken condom and smirked "My pleasure ~" bends down and licks it 

 

Carrie mewed.  
Swift continues to lap it all up 

 

Carrie whimpered.  
"I love you Swift!" 

Swift smiles and digs his tongue in deeper 

 

Carrie sighed pushing him away from her going to take a shower.

 

Swift laughs and wipes his mouth as he plays with the babies

 

Before she did however she angrily walked over to him.  
"You know you could say it back to me."

Swift looks at her "huh? Say what?"

 

Carrie sighed.  
"The words I love you."

Swift smiled a bit "I love you ~" 

 

Carrie smiled blushing.  
"I know."

Swift walks over to hug her

 

Carrie blushed.

 

Swift kisses her cheek before going to pick up Their kids

 

Carrie watched him go.

 

Swift nuzzles both of their heads as he hands the son to Carrie

Carrie nuzzled Derek rocking him back and forth.

Swift rocks Emily back and forth "Your going to grow up like a fighter..."

"I heard that Swift. She is not gonna be a fighter and neither is Derek."

Swift looked at you "Awww why not?"

 

"Because I hate fighting and violence!"

 

Swift pouts "If you say so darling . Anything you want ." Chuckles lightly

 

Carrie nuzzled him.

 

Swift nuzzles back as he went to set Emily in her crib 

 

Carrie put Derek in his crib.

 

Swift lies down on the bed and sighs tiredly

 

Carrie laid down next to him and fell asleep.

 

-Next day-  
Maria wakes up to crying

swift was still asleep

Carrie woke up and went to breastfeed her kids.

Rebel woke up and tried to calm down his daughter.

Maria yawns and looks at him 

Swift wakes up a bit and turns to look at her 

Carrie blushed.

Rebel kissed her nose.

Swift smirks a bit "Morning darling ~"

Maria gets up and walks over "Is Liliana okay ?" 

Carrie blushed.  
"Morning sexy."

"She's fine. Just a little bit hungry."

Swift chuckled and sits up "Feeding time?"

Maria picks her up and lifts her shirt 

Carrie nodded as she was about to go get her kids.

Rebel watched them smiling.

Swift nods as he went and got Derek and Emily for her 

Maria feeds Liliana , smiling 

Carrie took them and fed them.

Rebel kissed them.

Swift watches amused and aroused

Maria blushes and continues to feed her 

Carrie soon burped them putting them down for a nap.

Rebel wanted to suck on her boobs too.

Swift lies his head on her lap "Can I get a feeding to ?" teases

Maria finishes and burps her

Carrie nodded.

Rebel sighed.  
"Feed me too baby."

Swift smirks as he puts his mouth over her breast and sucks up some milk

Maria blushes "Breast feed you?"

Carrie moaned.

Rebel nodded.  
"Yeah baby."

Maria nods as she got closer to him "Open wide~"

swift gently massages the The breast as he sucks

Carrie mewed.  
"Ahh Swift! Be gentle my nipples are sore!"

Rebel opened his mouth.

Swift rolls his eyes as he continued but softens his pace

maria placed her breast there , blushing

Carrie whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Rebel began to suck at bite at her nipple drinking her milk.

Maria yelped a bit before moaning "Easy Rebel...."

swift sucks a bit harder , drinking the sweet milk 

Carrie moaned wincing in pain.

Rebel sucked on her nipples more gently.

Swift swirls his tongue around her nipple before pulling away and going to the other

maria pants and moans

Carrie mewed.

Rebel went to each nipple back and forth.

Maria moaned louder

Swift continues until he finishes 

Carrie whimpered.

Rebel soon finished as well.


End file.
